A beverage cup mainly consists of a cup cover and a cup body, for traditional beverage cup, when drinking, one opens the cup cover and uses his mouth to directly drink a beverage (mainly referring to water) at a cup port. However, with the constant need of traveling outside, it is easy to choke a throat directly with a cup when drinking, therefore, in recent years, a drinking straw or a suction nozzle is used for drinking the beverage, when one drinks the beverage with the drinking straw or the suction nozzle, he utilizes an oral suction of his mouth to drink the beverage into his mouth via the drinking straw or the suction nozzle, thus avoiding choking his throat, therefore, one can also drink the beverage when walking. For a suction-nozzle beverage cup in the prior art, a suction nozzle is provided in the cup cover, when in use, one uses his finger to pull up the suction nozzle to drink the beverage, and then similarly using the finger to press down the suction nozzle into the cup cover to fix the suction nozzle, therefore, when the suction nozzle is pressed and cocked, the bacteria, dirt and the like on the finger will be brought to the suction nozzle by the finger and then inhaled into an oral cavity, which easily causes the infection of various germs.